Ice Climber: Age Of Ice
Ice Climber: Age Of Ice, known as Ice Climber 3D in Japan and Europe, is a 3D platforming game developed by SuyoGames and is set to be released for the Nintendo 3DS and Infinity GX. The game serves as the direct sequel to the original NES Title Ice Climber. The game will be set to be released on December 1st 2013 Worldwide. It is the second title in the Ice Climber series. The game features Popo and Nana, and a new orange Climber named Mako exploring over 8 different areas in search of 7 powerful Snowstones that were taken by the evil Vetrice, now the Farcast Region was filled with snow. The game will be released as retail and digital in the Nintendo 3DS eShop and Infinity GX Shop. Story The Storm Of Snow Popo and Nana, as well as a new friend they made named Mako who is a Wayzer and are relaxing in the beautiful Farcast Region, a beautiful place where many others live to also relax, it seems like Popo and Nana have nothing to worry about, that is until some strange creature approaches the region and spreads snow everywhere! The creature, who is actually a spirit like wizard, introduces himself as Vetrice, an evil spirit who wants to freeze the world. He has taken the 7 Snowstones, that control the weather of the region and he then uses his magic to spread 7 white stones and throw them to the top of the seven legendary tall mountains of the Farcast Region. Vetrice then laughs and tells the Ice Climbers and Mako that theres no way they can grab the powerful Snowstones and stop the whole Farcast Region and later the world from being filled with snow. Popo and Nana get angry at Vetrice, and tell him that there is no way that the Ice Climbers can't climb a simple large mountain, they then run to their first target, Mossy Mayside, where the first Snowstone appears to have fallen in. The two go to save the world from being frozen, along with their new friend Mako. The question is, will the three save the world and the wonderful Farcast Region from being frozen? Will they fail? What challenges await the Ice Climbers and Mako, the fate awaits them. The Search For Snowstones The Climbers arrive at the top of Mossy Maysides' mountain, Vetrice is surprised to find them here, he thought they would never make it. Vetrice then summons one of his elite minions, Crevule, the vicious cold vulture to fight them, the boss fight then starts in order for the Climbers to get the first Snowstone. The Ice Climbers and Mako manage to defeat the evil Crevule, and get the first Snowstone. Vetrice is displeased to see the Snowstone taken and swears that Popo, Nana, and Mako will be destroyed sometime soon. The next area the Climbers went was the Redstone Plateau. Where they helped the old man Ryter and made it to the top of the mountain and encountered a huge snow worm called Wyntorm who attempted to crush the Climbers, so another battle begun. The Climbers managed to make a beat down to Wyntorm, they then took the second Snowstone. The Climbers then headed to the Frozen Treetops. The Climbers headed through a frosty forest, up treetops, and navigated through the mountain and encounter the rampaging white frog Rafog. The Climbers defeated the monsterous Rafog and got the third Snowstone. The three then headed to the next area, Aquice Falls. The Climbers faced hard challenges like crossing a chasm and fighting the destructive Drizzent, but they eventually got the next Snowstone that landed in Aquice Falls and headed to Shiver Valley. Path To Vetrice Gameplay Navigating Through Levels The players can play as three characters, Popo, Nana, or Mako, they three having different stats. They can be switched to a different climber any time in a level. Unlike the previous title, players navigate through levels, not mountains, which means you don't usually climb Mountains until the later levels in each Area. It will take some skills to beat levels. The levels are mainly puzzle based, as there is many puzzles in the game, some involving finding a secret, navigating through mazes, and more. Some levels don't involve climbing a Mountain, but mostly getting through obstacles and enemies along the way. However, later levels do involve climbing the Areas Mountain, and later fighting the Area Boss. The Ice Climbers or Mako can collect Vegetables in each level, they need to be collected to those who try to get 100% in the game, these do not appear in Boss Levels though. There are also Climber Coins, they serve as wealth to the Ice Climbers, they can "level up" them and boost their strength for attacks, they do not count in order to get 100%. There are also rare items known as Glossy Gems, there are three in each level (not counting boss levels) and are another thing needed to be collected in order to achieve the 100% mark. There are also Crystal Eggplants, which warp Popo, Nana, or Mako in a bonus stage like level involving Condors, either they have to defeat them all, survive from them for a certain time, or hang onto one for a certain amount of time by using the gyro controls on the 3DS or Infinity GX to steadly stay and not fall. There are Level Flags, which serve as checkpoints in the levels, since the levels are mostly long sometimes. To complete the level, Popo and Nana (or Mako) need to get to the Victory Pole, which ends the level. If you are in a boss fight though, you just collect the Snowstone to end the boss level. Once a player beats a mission, they are able to do it once again but is able to be timed, this can be used to show who can complete the mission the fastest. You can trade scores using StreetPass and SpotPass. Combat System The Combat System is quite useful in the game. Popo and Nana can wield different hammers that have different attack styles, such as one having less attack but allowing Popo and Nana (and Mako) to swing really fast at enemies. Collecting Climber Coins can boost up the power of the Ice Climbers and Mako. They can also increase their jump and walking speed. The Ice Climbers have many forms of attacks like the normal Swing Attack that can just be performed using the Y button. They can also use combo attacks such as the Uppercut Strike by pressing Up + Y or moving the analog pad up and Y to strike upwards, this is specifically used to combat enemies in the air. The Ice Climbers can also use the Smash Attack that can be used by pressing Down + Y or moving the analog pad Down and pressing the Y button. This move is also specifically used like the Uppercut Strike attack to combat enemies that are in the ground, such as the Winter Worms. Although the Ice Climbers have just a few attacks, they can learn new moves by collecting a certain amount of Glossy Gems in the game. These moves can be very useful dealing with powerful enemies and bosses. Job System This is another mode like feature added in the game, this can be used to earn Climber Coins and sometimes even Glossy Gems. Eventually, sometimes even you can unlock secret levels! Missions have ranks, from F (the easiest) to S (the hardest) The Missions are known as: *'Rescue Mission': Popo, Nana, or Mako have to rescue a certain Wayzer (the people of the Farcast Region) in a certain level. *'Lost Item Rescue': Popo, Nana, or Mako have to find a certain item that a Wayzer lost in a certain level. *'Wayzer Escort Mission': Popo, Nana, or Mako have to escort a Wayzer to a certain place in a level, but watch out, the Wayzers could run away sacredly if an enemy tries to attack them! *'Icebreaker Mission': Popo, Nana, or Mako must break a certain amount of icecubes before time runs out, these missions are mainly difficult, so you must be well aware of your area to find the icecubes needed to be broken. *'Condor Catastrophe': Condors! They have invaded certain levels, and the Wayzers do not like it! Popo, Nana, or Mako must defeat 3-5 Condors in a random level, but if you get a harder job, sometimes you are timed! *'Surprise Mission': A special mission that has a random mission that might even surprise you... Sometimes the difficulty goes way up the more of these you do! Mountain Creator Players can create mountain like stages for you or other players around the world to climb, it is really simple to do, but could take some time if you want to make it great! Players can share their custom Mountains on Nintendo Network or Infiniverse, players can like others' Mountains and they could possibly get on the Top Levels list. Modes Double Climb Breakout Note: This mode is only for the Wii U and Infinity In this mode, the player controls both Popo and Nana as they climb. They use the two analog sticks to move both the Ice Climbers and press L and R to make the two jump. Some stages are going through a maze or climbing a mountain. The player attacks with ZL for Popo, and ZR for Nana. Mako is also in this mode, but he usually used as an assist. Touchdown Note: This mode only for the Wii U and Infinity to take use of the Gamepads' touchscreen. In this mode, one of the Climbers must navigate through a bottomless pit by either going down or moving left or right, to break the ice, the must tap the ice to break it, enemies will also appear, so swipe them to swing your hammer. If you want to attack Air enemies just swipe upwards and for Ground enemies swipe downwards. Icebreakers Cannon Blasters Characters Climbers (Playable Characters) Enemies Land Enemies= Areas Area 1: Mossy Mayside Area 2: Redstone Plateau Area 3: Frozen Treetops Area 4: Aquice Falls Area 5: Shiver Valley Area 6: Crystal Canyon Area 7: Eversky Mountains Area 8: Vetrices' Wicked World Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:SuyoGames Category:Infinity GX Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Platformers Category:2013 Category:Ice Climbers Games Category:Ice Climber Series Category:Fantendo World '13